Welcome
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Gabriella thinks her life is just a sad show, oneshot songfic to Christina Aguilera's Welcome, read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Summary: Gabriella's thinks her life is just a sad show, oneshot songfic, read and review.

Welcome

_Woah, ohh_

I walked down the empty school hallway after school with Troy Bolton, the most popular boy in school, my boyfriend. We've been going out for over a year and I've had my doubts about this relationship. I feel like it's just too perfect, like it's a romantic sitcom on television, the captain of the basketball team is going out with the captain of the scholastic decatholon team, kind of the perfect plot. I just feel like lately I've been put on show.

_Welcome to the greatest show  
Greatest show on earth  
You've never seen before  
Here the fairytale unfolds_

"I heard she sleeps with him every night."

"I heard she gave him a blow job in the men's locker room."

Two girls whisper about me, and of course the relationship me and Troy have built together, but of course it can't be the fairytale aspects, it has to be the R rated subjects. The two girls watch us walk by and give out a little giggles as we pass them. I just want to tell them none of that stuff is true, we've just gotten to second base, nothing big. We're humans, we're not some characters on TV, we're not acting, our love is not a show.

_What's behind the smoke and glass?  
Painted faces, everybody wears a mask  
Are you selling them your soul?  
Well you'll be left out in the cold_

"Troy, uhm, I don't have practice, so I'm just going to go straight home now okay." I told him.

"Yeah, actually, I'm gonna be late to practice if I don't go now," he said," my dad might kill me."

"Alright, then I'll see you after practice?" I asked with a fake smile as I see the two secretive girls walk by us and stop at a nearby vending machine.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up after I shower and change and stuff," he said.

_Is it all blue skies  
Fun and games untill you fall  
Then you're left without anyone at all  
You're riding on a shooting star  
With a smile upon your face  
But soon the shine fades_

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"Love you too," I said giving him a small kiss. I watched him go and the two girls walked up to me.

"Gabriella right? I'm Kate," she said.

"I'm Jackie," the other girl said.

"Oh, uhmm, nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Yeah, mhm, so your dating Troy now, I hope you know who he was supposed to date before you came around, yeah no guesses, me," Kate spat.

"Yeah, slut, we know what you and Troy do together, like the blow job in the men's locker room, the sex in the chemistry lab, we know it all," Jackie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said tears stinging my eyes.

"This school doesn't need a bitch like you, Troy doesn't need a slut like you, he needs a girl that can be honest, not a cheating skank," Kate said on the verge of shouting.

"What do you mean, I didn't cheat on Troy," I said confused.

"Yeah, with Jason Cross, I know you remember, it was in the first few months of your relationship with Troy," Jackie said coldly.

"No, I wasn't dating Troy then, and he knows what happened between Jason and I," I said.

"That's not what the school's going to hear Monday, so, you either break up with Troy, or have Troy break up with you and never talking to you again tomorrow, either result will make me happy," Kate stated.

"No, I can't break up with Troy, I love him," I said

"You think that," Kate said, "just remember the outcome that will happen on Monday, either way I get Troy, so bye slut," Kate said walking away.

"Yeah cya bitch," Jackie followed.

_And you're left out all alone  
Wondering where did they all go?  
Oooh_

"How can this happen?" I asked. I walked outside to my car and drove off. Tears were falling and I couldn't stop them. They hurt me so much and I'm going to be all alone with either outcome, I would have no friends because they're all friends with Troy. I would have ruined my reputation, Jason's reputation, and most importantly Troy's. I can't do this, I need to escape this.

I pulled up to my driveway and ran inside my house. "Mom, mom, I'm home," I yelled. I walked into the kitchen still crying and saw a note on the refrigerator. "Gabriella, work called, emergency, won't get back until after 11, 20 dollars for food, love you," I read aloud. Damn, the only person I can talk to is not here.

I ran to my room and threw my back pack, it hit my desk and everything fell. "Shit," I screamed, I hurriedly tried to pick everything up when something caught my eye.

_Been jaded, hated,  
Who'll be around when the limelight's faded?  
Been shut down, pushed out  
Made to smile when I wanted to frown_

My razor was on the floor and I made sure that was the last thing I picked up. "Maybe I should shower, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," I said frantically, "that's all I need." I grabbed a towel and my razor and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and looked at myself in the mirror. I can't be treated like this. I looked back down and saw my razor it looked tempting for some reason.

_Always taking a bow_

I stepped into my shower fully clothed and sat down, razor in hand.

_Always working the crowd_

I pulled up my sleeve and tried to stop myself from crying, but realized my tears were just blending in with the water.

_Always making new grounds_

"I can't live like this anymore," I said as I brought the razor to my wrist.

_Always playing the clown_

"Slut" I said to myself, I'm nothing, worthless, I'm just bringing Troy down, he'd be happier with Kate anyway. I could feel the razor against my skin.

_Who'll be sticking it out?_

I slowly slid the razor across my wrist. "Ow," I cried, the pressure I was using was unbearable.

_Who'll be staying around_

I saw blood run down my arm and down the shower drain. I could feel myself get light headed and the room started spinning. "I love you Troy," I mumbled before I shut my eyes and everything went dark.

_When the lights go down?_


End file.
